Who are you?
by k8lynnnnnn
Summary: A girl wakes up with no memory, no feeling, and no idea what is going on. She remembers nothing after her 16th winter but darkness. A mysterious boy treats her like they have known each other for years, yet she has no memory of him.
1. Chapter 1

Februrary 24, 2014

**My first story****I have written in YEARS! Sorry if it sucks, had bad grammar, yadda, yadda. **

**Just know that nothing Vocaloid related ****_REALLY_**** happens this chapter. **

**This is just the beginning, short chapter intro thing. So. **

**sorry if it sucks**

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID**

**I DO OWN ALL RIGHT TO MY O.C. LUANA JANNIKE**

* * *

It's dark. I can't move, I can't speak, I can't do anything. Anything but hear.

I hear a few footsteps gradually getting closer to me followed by the sound of an opened door. The footsteps stop for a short period of time, leaving room for a soft, boy-ish sounding sigh. The boy walks over somewhere and sits down. I feel a warm sensation on my right hand and the feeling of lips on my forehead.

_Who is this person?_

_Do I know them?_

_Why can't I remember anything?_

_Where am I?_

_What's going on?_

All these questions come flooding into my head as I come to reality. I have no memories of how I got here, where I am.. Was I kidnapped? Was I poisoned? I still can't move.

"Lu.. If you can hear me, I just want you to know that I'm here for you. The people here are doing their best to make you better. I promise you'll get out of here soon."

_Who are you.. Who's helping me? Why can't I move?_

I feel as though I'm not controlling my own breathing and I start to regain some of my feelings. I feel needles in me. My head is hot. There's something in my throat.

The person gets up and begins to walk out of the room, not leaving before laying out a, "I love you." before he leaves.

I begin to feel even more. I can feel my legs. I can feel my arms. I suddenly feel a stabbing sensation in my side and my head is pounding.

I hear some talking outside:

"You make sure no one comes in here to hurt her, okay? I know it's been almost 3 months, but this didn't happen to her for no reason."

"We will never keep her room unattended. We can promise you that."

More footsteps and more pain. A few minutes pass with this sharp pain and I try my hardest to move something. My toes clench and my hands tighten into fists. I try to wiggle a little, but the pain is just too much.

I try to say something, anything.

"H… H-hel-lp…" I managed to barely voice out a cry, knowing nobody heard me.

I start to get impatient. I'm not giving up.

I struggle to finally, slowly open up my crusted eyes, the light blinding me temporarily. After my eyes adjust, I stare blankly at a clean, white ceiling. I move my eyes around the room slowly, keeping my head still, trying to assess where I am.

A hospital.

I recall the boy saying I've been here for three months… Was I in a coma? Why am I here in the first place? Who was that?

I pause and try to think as hard as I can.

The last thing I remember was walking home from high school in February. I try to turn my head slightly to look out the window.

If it has been three months.. It should be my birthday soon.. I'll be turning 17.

I conjure up a smile through all that pain.

I remember where I am and I try to look around for a help button, knowing my voice is too weak to be audible.

My eyes spot a red button with the words: **CALL NURSE** on it. I lean as far as I can on the opposite side as the painful stabs and reach as far as I can towards the button. My fingers barely reach it. But I pushed it.

An annoying beeping noise occurs after I press the button, and literally five seconds later, two nurses rush in; stethoscopes and all.

"Is she responding? Can you hear us?" one of the male nurses ask, looking into my eyes, searching for something.

I manage to mumble something like: "N-ngh…" And the faces of the nurses brighten with either shock, or disbelief.

The female nurse quickly looks to the other and demands, "Go get the doctor. Tell him Jannike is awake." the male nods.

The male nurse jogs away, leaving me with the female nurse. She pulls out a small pen-looking thing and shines an annoying bright light into my eyes. I flinch, making her smile, apparently surprised.

"Luana, can you hear me? We have been waiting for you, sweetie." she smiles warmly and turns to the door, a tall man with dark hair bursting in with a look of surprise on his face.

"This is _impossible_."


	2. Chapter 2

The doctor stares at me for a short moment, blinking. He then snaps into reality and looks around at the nurses.

"Has anyone talked to her? Is she responding? What's her status?"

It's obvious that he was not prepared or expecting this.

"I'm o-okay.." I mumble out with a dry mouth. My lips are chapped and my tongue feels like sandpaper.

"Water.. P-please."

The female nurse nods and walks over to the sink to get a styrofoam cup and some lukewarm water. She brings it to me and tips my head up to help me drink. I nod slightly in thanks to her. My mouth starts to lubricate some.

I try to move my arm up to my head to get some of my hair out of my face, but I get about halfway before my arm drops.

"Oh..!" The female nurse gently pushes the bangs out of my face and smiles warmly.

The doctor snaps out of his trance and looks at both of the nurses with a stern face.

"Dokes, contact her parents about Jannike waking up immediately."

The male nurse nods and walks out of the room. The remaining nurse walks over to a corner in the room and rolls over a stand with a C.D. player on it.

"Your boyfriend said that your favorite band was Nirvana, and he brought all of the C.D.'s for you to listen to when you were asleep." she smiles and presses play. The song Polly starts playing, one of my favorite by Kurt Cobain. I smile and close my eyes for a second.

…

Wait..

My boyfriend?!

My eyes open quickly and I look over to the nurse.

"I have a.. Boyfriend..?"

The nurse looks up at the doctor with a worrying look and nods. The doctor walks over next to me and pulls up an office chair to sit on. He crosses his legs and sets a clipboard on his lap that he apparently had this whole time.

"Luana… Can you tell me what you remembered last?"

I pause for a second and look up at the ceiling to try and remember exactly what happened.

"I remember walking up my hill to my house on a cold, February day." I tell honestly. The doctor nods and writes something down.

"Now, what year was this?" he asks again. I silently laugh a little.

"It is the year 2014. It still is, isn't it?" I ask a little worried.

The female nurse walks over to a table in the room to bring me the newspaper. She hands it to me with a somewhat sad face. I give her a confused look, then struggle to move my fragile arm to grab it. I wait for my eyes to adjust to the close-up paper and look up at the small printed date at the corner.

_June 6th, 2018 _

"Four years… I've been asleep for four years." I lay the newspaper on my lap and sigh.

"Luana, you have only been asleep for three months.." The doctor looks into my eyes with the eyes of someone with bad news.

"But.. I must of been asleep for that long. I don't understand.." I look down at my skinny hands and start ripping the corner of the newspaper slowly out of anxiety.

"You have been asleep for only three months, and you lost four years of memories."


End file.
